nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandit Trouble: The Trio of Hyuga, Senju and Hozuki! 31 July 2014.
Participants: Hyuga Yazuka, Senju Violet, Hozuki Tamaku Violet Senju: ~ The day after Violet offically became a Genin, She was up super early for the first mission she was going to be assigned. She was extremely excited. Before She was getting ready to leave to go to the mission board. She got up, washed her face then when into the living room to talk to her parents. As, she walked in the room, her parents, Daichi and Honoka were talking about work. She didnt want to get into a deep converstation. So, she hugged them and told her parent she going to do her first mission. They told her to be careful and to have fun. Violet walked back into her room and she put her black suit, black gloves,and sandals and a face mask to cover most of her face. After brushing her long white and black hair, she decided to go to the store for some supplies. She ran as fast as she could to get to the store that was near the Mission board, Catching her breath. She walked in the store, the store clerk said " Hey Little one, I haven't seen you since you were just joining the acabemy when you walked in here with your parents, How you been?" ~ While Violet was smiling and listening to the store clerk, she was looking around at all the weapons that she could choose from. When the store clerk was finished talking, she responded "I'm great and how are you?" Also, saying sorry for not stopping by in a while because of her training. The weapons she grabbed ten kunais, ten shurikens, two small scrolls, and three smoke bombs. As, Violet was walking out the store she said "Thank you" to the store clerk and told him that she would stop more often to see how he was. Since Violet was so anxious to get going, she forgot to eat. So, she stop by a near ramen place and ate. While she was eating. Walking by quickly was her friend Takuma. She noticed him from miles away because of his white, spiky, long hair, and his dark red eyes. She examined Takuma as he was wearing a black undershirt reaching all the way up onto his face, covering his mouth and nose only. She also knew he wore his Amegakure headband around his neck, instead of on his head, or arm like she did. She also noticed his black greaves that covered his hands, and he wore black pants and black sandals. She was so happy because he was her only friend. She knew that he would protect her no matter the cost. After she quicky finished what she was eating, Looking toward Takuma "Hey, Takuma wait up!" she screamed, she ran toward Takuma that was fair ahead of her and gave him a big hug like she hasn't seen him in ages. After Violet hugged Takuma, looking up for a slight second she saw a boy, turned away from Taku, to see what he wanted. As he was talking, she examined him. He was wearing a white robe with a netted shirt underneath, pants, Chesnut brown hair and a amegakure headband on his forehead.~ Hozuki Tamaku: -Takuma would be examining the Missions Board, and notice one that was about bandits, “Bandit Trouble, hmmh…” -Takuma said, underneath his breath, in a moderate deep tone. He was then shocked, jumping a little, as he heard another person’s voice from the side of him. As he was looking towards the man, he felt someone else hug his side and squeezed his side. He then nodded towards them both, as he listened to the man introduce himself. Takuma then extended his right hand towards Yakuza, as he examined what he was wearing. Takuma noticed him wearing He was wearing a white robe with a netted shirt underneath, pants. He had chesnut brown hair and he wore his amegakure headband on his forehead.- “As you already know now, my name is Takuma Hozuki.” -Takuma said, as he looked over at Violet, still having his hand extended towards Yakuza, and now examining Violet. He would notice her black suit, black gloves,and sandals and a face mask covering most of her face. He noticed that she wore her Amegakure band around her arm, instead of her head as well. Takuma smiled towards her, still feeling the connection they had in the Academy class as students. He then handed them the mission he had in his hand.- “Well, we can all team up and do this missions, if you are okay with it.” -Takuma said, now attempting to cover his scar with his hair and his mask piece.- Hyuga Yazuka: - Yazuka released a small smile as Takamu extended his hands towards Yazuka, which he griped and firmly shaked it as he felt glad that this Genin did not feel intimidated by his presence. As he shaked his hand, he came to see an female who he suspected was also a Genin and also almost wore the same attire as Tamaku. As she examined him, Yazuka released a smile.- " Do not feel intimidated, I am Yazuka Hyuga. Genin."- He would say before he got the sheet from Tamaku.- " Mhm.. bandit trouble? Seems awesome. It says they are located just outside Amegakure, in the bamboo forest so sure I work with you guys."- He said,releasing a small smirk as there would be now real action not just for him, but Tamaku and Violet which could test his skills upon becoming a Chunin where teamwork is very essential.- Violet Senju: After the boy finished talking, Violet agreed to do a mission with him and introduced her self "I'm Violet Senju Genin. Nice to meet you." She paused for a second and looked at Takuma and Yazuka. "I think we should get going now." They walked into the Mission Board. She got a little shy and was standing behind Taku. Looking over his shoulder she could see the board and on the top it had it said "Rank C missions." Walking toward the Board slowly. At first she got really anxious about what mission they were all going to agree on. Especially she didnt know that much about Yazuka, all she knew was his name, After about five minutes at looking at the board, Violet saw the mission "Bandit Trouble." As she was looking at the mission she pointed to it. Taku was already one step of her and gave her the page. She could help but get excited. She could finally show off the things she had learned from the academy and what her parents taught her. She looked around and said "Let's go." Then, Violet started to walk out towards the edge of Amegakure with the others, Takuma and Yazuka.